Where the Heroes Meet
by DarthAbby
Summary: A SAVE THE XOVERS STORY! Featuring many different fandoms, myself, and my friend, we're on a quest to save the crossovers of FFN! Ch. 4 up, and we start trying to get down to business!
1. Part 1

**Just a random little thing I thought up with no rhyme or reason. Enjoy!**

**I don't own any of the fandoms mentioned.**

**000**

**Where the Heroes Meet**

**000**

Ron glared at the foam cup in front of him. "Hermione, I've told you before, I don't like cappuccinos!"

"Oh, shut up, Ron." She grumbled irritably. Harry sighed. Did they always have to bicker over the littlest things?

"Watch where you going!" A boy snapped from over by the door.

"Well, I would, but I happen to be _blind_, Sokka!" A tough-looking girl said shortly.

"Guys, come on, don't fight!" A bald kid with blue arrows on his head pleaded. When no one paid him any attention, he grumbled a little and went to sit at a table by himself. Harry, having an idea of what the kid was feeling, went and sat next to him.

"My friends always fight, too." He said, dropping into the seat across from Blue-Arrow-Dude.

"Annoying, isn't it?" Blue-Arrow-Dude sighed. "I'm Aang."

"Harry Potter."

They shook hands briefly. "Your friends aren't trying to help you save the world, though." Harry half-laughed.

"Actually, yes. We're trying to take down the Fire Nation. You?"

"We're trying to destroy the most evil wizard in years, Lord Voldemort."

"And let me guess: it's actually all down to you to put a stop to everything?" Aang said wryly.

"To a T. Same?"

"Unfourtunatly. Everyone expects me to kill Fire Lord Ozai."

"What I want to know," said a sandy haired teenager who dropped suddenly into the chair between Harry and Aang, "is why the bad guys always go for the 'Lord' title. I mean, you've got Lord Voldemort, you've got Fire Lord Ozai, and I've got the Dark Lord Sidious. Anakin Skywalker, by the way."

They introduced themselves and began talking about their predicaments.

"I'm the Avatar, so I can bend all four elements, and everyone just expects great things from me." Aang explained with a sigh.

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, and everyone is waiting for me to kill Voldemort just because he killed my parents then tried to kill me and failed." Harry grumbled.

"The Jedi call me their 'Chosen One'," Anakin complained, "and expect me to rid the galaxy of all evil. Should only take an afternoon, right?" They chuckled weakly.

"At least none of you are forced to take a deadly journey right through the heart of your enemies territories with only one other person and a disgusting little creature who'd turn you in to them in a heartbeat, just to destroy some jewelry." Said a grumpy little man who was shorter then even Aang. "Frodo Baggins, at your service."

"Harry Potter."

"Anakin Skywalker."

"Aang. Hey, why do you guys all have two names?"

"Don't you?" Anakin asked.

"No."

"Weird." The future-Darth-Vader shrugged.

"I don't have two names." Another sandy haired boy who looked a little like Anakin said, drawing up another chair to their table. "I'm Eragon."

"Hey!" Anakin suddenly yelped. "Get out of my head!" he was glaring at the newcomer, who raised an eyebrow.

"You must be a powerful magician to sense when I'm reading your thoughts."

"Magician? No, no, I'm a Jedi. Well, a Padawan, at least."

"I'm a wizard." Harry offered.

"I'm the Avatar." Aang chimed in.

"Uh…I'm a Hobbit?" Frodo gave a smile as if to say 'what do you think of _that_?'

"Well, I'm a Dragon Rider," Eragon began, but Harry cut him off.

"No way. Dragons are totally unpredictable; I've almost been killed by three!"

Eragon's eyes lit up. "Three? Really? Where? And who were they?"

"Well, in England, two at school and one at a bank, and one was a Norwegian Ridgeback, one was a Hungarian Horntail, and I'm not really sure what the last one was."

There was a pause, then;

"How did you almost get killed by two dragons at _school_?"

**000**

**Review? Pretty please? With ice cream and chocolate syrup and cherries and other delicious things on top?**


	2. Part 2

**Back by popular demand, I bring you…(drum roll)…Chapter Two of 'Where the Heroes Meet'!**

**I have to be honest with you guys, I actually didn't like this story much at first. I had been writing so much serious stuff lately, though, that I had decided that I needed to write something light and meaningless. And so, WtHM was born. Hope you enjoy Part Two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Avatar: The Last Airbender, the Inheritance Cycle, the Lord of the Rings trilogy, Star Wars, Maximum Ride, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Warriors, Avatar: The Legend of Kora, the Hunger Games, Mark Harmon, or Jeff Dunham's Achmed the Dead Terrorist. Or Little Shop of Horrors, which I am parodying the name of.**

**I do, however, own me, myself, and my laptop!**

**000**

Harry pushed together a few tables in the coffee house and sat down to wait. He and the other boys had taken to meeting in the Little Shop of Crossovers, as the coffee house was called, every few days.

Eragon and Frodo arrived after a few minutes and sat down with Harry. They were soon followed by Aang, but all three were surprised when they saw that the Avatar was leading a dark haired teenage girl over to their table.

"Hey, Aang," Eragon said, giving the new girl an appraising look, "Who's this?"

"This," Aang smiled proudly, "Is Kora. She's the next Avatar after I die!"

"Are you dead?" Frodo asked curiously.

"No."

"Then why is she here?"

"Because, the producers announced a while ago that the next Avatar series will be about me," Kora said, "But the author was too lazy to find that out until about yesterday."

"HEY!" Another teenage girl, this one blonde, appeared out of nowhere next to Harry, making him jump out of his chair. "I said no breaking of the fourth wall, Kora! And you just did it twice in one sentence! Besides," she crossed her arms in annoyance, "I'm not lazy, it's just that no one tells me anything! I didn't even know _Inheritance_ was out until last week!"

"So you _finally_ know what's going to happen to me?" Eragon asked hopefully.

"Fourth wall, shmourth wall," Kora waved her hand flippantly. "Who gives a monkey-feather about that? I mean, besides you, Abby. This whole place is called Little Shop of Crossovers!"

"But that, my friend, is a clever pun, not a ripping of the fourth wall." Abby countered while those from other fandoms looked confused at the Avatar-equivalent of a curse word.

"…you call that _clever_?" Frodo shook his head in disappointment of the author's poor punning skills.

"We can't all be stand-up experts!" Abby shot the Hobbit a hard look. "Besides, you're not even the funny one of the Fellowship! That position is held by Sam. And I quote, 'PO-TA-TOES! Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew'!"

"Man, you're more messed up than Nudge on a sugar high." Everyone turned to see another blonde teenage girl.

"Hey, Max," Abby said casually. "Find the place okay?"

"How could I not? You wrote that I would be here."

"STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

"Who's shouting?" A black haired boy that looked remarkably similar to Harry walked up behind Max.

"The author. She's mad that Max and Kora are talking about being novel/TV show characters." Harry explained.

"SILENCE! I KEEL YOU!" Abby screamed in a thick fake accent. Nobody paid attention, as none of them got the Achmed reference.

"Harry Potter, by the way."

"Percy Jackson." Percy really did look just like Harry, with his black hair and bright green eyes. Not to mention the whole 'child of prophecy' thing.

"What did I miss?" Anakin gasped, running in and carrying, for some unexplained reason, a large ginger tomcat.

"We met Max, Kora, and Percy, the author showed up and began screaming at us to stop breaking the fourth wall, and you ran in with what looks like a well-groomed Crookshanks." Harry rattled off.

"Who's Crookshanks?"

"My friend's cat." Harry paused. "Well? Are you going to tell us why you have a cat?"

"Oh, right," Anakin grinned sheepishly and gently dropped the tom onto the table. "This is Firestar, he's the leader of a clan of Warrior cats who live in some big forest."

"Yes, I heard about this little gathering, and decided to drop by." Firestar said in an inexplicable Scottish accent. "When I ran across this young man crashing through Thunderclan's forest, I decided to go investigate, and when he explained that he was coming her, I asked to come with him."

Abby gave the cat a weird look. "Why do you have a Scottish accent? In my mind, you always sounded like Mark Harmon!"

"Who?" Eragon gave her a confused look.

"He's an actor, one of the best ever in my opinion," Abby's eyes glazed over slightly, "He's just amazing. He's still really smexy even though he's like 60-something, and he's a brilliant actor, and all his movies and shows are epicness, and…"

"Anyways," Max cut her off, "We're here to –"

"Complain to each other how hard our lives are?" Yet _another_ teenage girl had walked in. Her dark brown hair was braided down her back and she carried a quiver full of arrows and a bow. "I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Spot on, Katniss." Percy said dryly. "I'm guessing that everyone here is supposed to save the world from danger either because of a prophecy or because it was thrust upon them? Well, everyone except Abby, of course."

"But I'm destined to save the world from the Mushrooms!" Abby interjected. "They… are… slowly… dominating… the… PLANET!"

"Mushrooms? Really?" Anakin raised an eyebrow.

"FEAR THE MUSHYNESS!"

"Is she okay?" Katniss asked, slightly alarmed as Abby waved her arms around her head, as though beating off Nargles.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…I'll take that as a maybe."

**000**

**Review Please!**


	3. Part 3

**WOW! The response to the second chapter was astronomical (by my standards)! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much to each and every reviewer!**

**Special thanks to JoojooBrother for coming up with idea of an anti-hero table!**** You know, the people you hate but they actually turn out to be okay guys who help your favorite heroes in the end? And yes, Gollum is pretty evil, but I'm blaming the One Ring for that. Besides, he **_**did**_** help destroy it…sort of.**

**I don't own any fandoms, people, places, things, or any other type of proper nouns. Except me. Do I own me, or do my parents own me? Meditate on this, I must!**

**More special thanks to 4everYoung93! ****She (I'm assuming you're a she, sorry if I'm wrong and you're a he) agrees with me that Mark Harmon is a God. Which he is. So why haven't the rest of you kneeled down before him yet?**

**More more special thanks to CrazyDyslexicNerd for reminding me that Ozai was voiced by 'Luke', which created some funny ideas!**

**And even more special thanks to FrostShadowStar, who agrees that the Evil Mushrooms must be stopped!**

**000**

Everything had calmed down (somewhat) inside the Little Shop of Crossovers. Harry, Firestar, and Frodo, basically all the English/Scottish accent guys, were discussing something to do with rings and magical rocks. Percy, Aang, Anakin, Eragon, and Max were telling stories about the weird creatures they had encountered ("So I had to jump right into that Rancor nest to save his sorry butt…" Anakin was clearly telling about one of times he had saved Obi-Wan). Kora and Katniss were…sitting in awkward silence in the corner. They had almost nothing in common with each other and the author isn't sure what group to put them in, so there they sat, awkwardly and silently.

But we will have to leave them for a while, as we are going to explore the next room in the coffee house…

Gollum was confused. He had died trying to save the Precious, yet he now found himself sitting in an uncomfortable chair at a hard metal table with several others. They sat in just as awkward a silence as Kora and Katniss, but as they didn't know the two girls were in the other room, they couldn't make the comparison themselves.

Gollum took a careful look at each of them. The man…well, actually it was a cat. A big, dark grey cat with a broad, flat face was sitting directly across from Gollum and was giving the rest of them the evil eye. To the right of the cat was a surly young man with dark hair that hung loose in jagged layers over his face, half concealing a terrible, red-brown scar that covered most of the right side of his face. Next to Scarface, as Gollum decided to refer to him, without even understanding the unintentional pop culture reference, was another young man with a scar. This one, however, had blonde hair and just a thin, white line of a scar stretching across his right cheek. Gollum decided to call this one White Scar. As you can see, Gollum isn't very imaginative with names.

To White Scar's left sat a tall, hook-nosed man with long, greasy black hair and billowing robes in all black. He had a disgusted look on his face, as though his big nose had smelled something unpleasent. Maybe it was Gollum that he smelled, as the little Hobbit-creature hadn't had a proper bath in centuries and most definitely smelled unpleasent. Next to Big Nose was a weird looking boy. He seemed uncomfortable in his body, and looked a bit wolfish, and were those…_wings_ on his back?

Next to the Flying Wolf was another dark haired man, glowering at everyone and fingering the ruby-studded hilt of his sword. The person who kept drawing Gollum's attention, though, was a tall figure in all black wearing a shiny black mask and breathing noisily at the end of the table.

Finally, Big Nose broke the oppressive silence. "What, exactly," he sneered, "are we doing here, and who are all of you?"

White Scar snorted. "I'll be dam–"

"LANGUAGE!"

They all turned to see a blonde teenage girl standing behind them, giving the older boy a heated glare. "Why are you even here, Luke?"

"Like I said before," White Scar, or Luke as was his real name, said, "I'll be dam–"

"And I told _you_," she cut him off quickly, "To watch your bloody language!"

"I would consider 'bloody' as a curse word, especially from a student," Big Nose interjected.

"But I'm not one of your students, am I, Snape?" the girl pointed out. "Besides, that's a _British_ curse word. Nobody cares if you say 'bloody' in America!"

"Is that why you say it all the time?" the man with the sword asked.

"Yes. And because I've read _waaaaaay_ too much Harry Potter and Harry Potter fanfiction."

"What's is this 'fanfiction' she speaks of? _Gollum!_ We wonders, yessss, we wonders…"

"You'd better shut up, you creepy little monster. I hear this one can get pretty nasty if you break the fourth wall." Scarface smirked.

"Shut up, _ZuZu_."

Everyone else jumped a little when, enraged by her taunting, the 'ZuZu' boy shot a fireball at the girl, who yelped and dived under a nearby table.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! You're _Zuko_!" she called from her hiding place.

"And don't you forget it!" Zuko growled.

"I'm leaving! You guys are ca-raz-ee!" she jumped up, but began pointed at people around the table. "That's Gollum, that's Murtague, that's Ari, that's Snape, that's Luke, that's Zuko, that's Yellowfang, and that's Darth Vader. Oh, and –"

"Abby!" a teenage boy with dark, messy hair ran in. "Hurry up! Kora and Katniss are about to kill each other!"

"And you want me to stop them, right?"

"If we get back quick enough, we can still get good seats! I want to know how this ends, I already bet Percy that Katniss'll kick Kora's butt."

"…_and you want me to stop them, right?"_

"Of course, I'm not sure of the conversion rate between Galleons and Drachmas, but we'll figure it out when the fight is over."

"...you said Kora and Katniss, right?"

"Yeah."

Abby thought for a moment before marching towards the other room, yelling as she entered, "Alright, I've got twenty dollars on Kora! Who'll take me up on that?"

Just before the door closed completely, the thoroughly confused anti-heroes heard a shout asking about the conversion rates between American dollars and silver Avatar coins.

**000**

**Alright, so it's not comedy gold, but I think that this was still pretty good. Review, please? Oh, and try to remember that leaving Kora and Katniss alone is ****never**** a good idea!**


	4. Part 4

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

**Crack!fics are great. I love the occasional meaningless story with a lot of humor and almost no plot or character development. But I simply cannot write one. I tried in the past, and I failed miserably. My crazy spoof was deleted after about three chapters because there was no interest and little to no laughs because I was trying too hard to be funny.**

**Before you start worrying, I'm not deleting this. Oh no, far from it! I am simply adding somewhat of a purpose to this story, while keeping the laughs, the randomness, and the Evil Mushrooms. And cutting back on the characters. Yeah, definitely cutting back on the characters. There are far too many at the moment.**

**The purpose of this story will be *drum roll please!* … *come on, nothing? Grr* The purpose of this story will be A Guide To Writing Good Crossovers! Based somewhat off of "Fyre's Guide To Creativity" by Forever Fyre (which any and all writers of any fandom, not just ATLA, should read), myself and a few crazy friends will be providing proof that crossover stories can actually be serious…and very good! All it takes is a little effort! If you have no interest in writing a crossover, I hope you'll stick around for the laughs, at least, because there will be plenty!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any fandoms mentioned**

**000**

Everyone in the Little Shop of Crossovers, heroes and anti-heroes, were gathered in the front room, talking, arguing, and drinking the various hot and cold drinks served at most coffee houses.

"Excuse me!"

No one heard the words over the babble of noise.

"_Excuse me!_"

Still, no one responded.

"OI! SHUT YOUR PIE-HOLES!"

All the fictional characters fell silent and looked towards the counter, where Abby was standing with one foot on the cash register and Harry's wand in her hand, pointing threateningly towards the crowd. Scowling, the Boy-Who-Is-Alive-And-Hyphenated jumped up from his seat and snatched the magic stick out of her hands.

"Thank you!" Abby said, ignoring her lack of a stolen weapon. "Now, I have an important announcement to –"

"Why is there a cash register?"

"What?" Abby looked over at Maximum Ride.

"I said, why is there a cash register? We never pay for our drinks, so what's the point?" The mutant gave the writer a questioning look.

"The point is that you can't write with the round end of a pencil, but you can type with it, even though typing like that is really slow and I wouldn't recommend it. Why do we need sharp objects to write with anyways? In a country where I'm not allowed to use pointy scissors in school, why can I sharpen my pencil to a fine point, thus making it a weapon? And for that matter, what if I had to walk home past a sexual predator every day? Shouldn't I be carrying a pocket knife or something to defend myself in case he'd ever attack me? And furthermore –"

"Abby! You're rambling about random arguments again!"

Everyone turned towards the door to see a new teenage girl. This one was about the same age as Abby, maybe a little older, with reddish hair and grey eyes.

"I'm Ziva," the new girl introduced herself, "Abby's friend. She forced, er, _invited_ me here to help with the 'Save the Crossovers' thing."

"What 'Save the Crossovers' thing?" Percy questioned. Abby shot Ziva a dark look.

"You ruined it! I was going to be all dramatic and go 'Survivor' on them!"

"…you were going to kick them out with lines based from a show you've never even seen an entire episode from? Come on, Abs," Ziva shook her head sadly, "You have to be original here! Have them chased out by Erasers or a platypus-bear or even some angry dolphins! Don't just rip off a lame TV show that has somehow survived for far too many years!"

Grumbling to herself about unfairness and frustrated marine animals, Abby stepped off the counter as Ziva stepped up.

"We, DarthAbby and Ziva Lou, have decided that due to the sad state of so many crossover stories, we need to give people a jumping off place to start writing a good crossover. The Crossover Code, if you will."

"And thirdly, the Code is more what you'd call 'guidelines' than actual rules. Welcome aboard the _Black Pearl_, Miss Turner." Abby cackled in her raspy imitation of Captain Barbossa's voice.

"Yes. Thank you." Ziva rolled her eyes. "To start, we need to get rid of…well, most of you."

A hand slowly rose from amid the crowd of characters.

"What is it, er…who is it?" Ziva asked, unable to see who had raised their hand.

A dark haired boy stood. "Percy Jackson. Yeah, I want to know the official outcome of the Korra – Katniss fight, so that I know if I really do have to give Harry 15 Drachmas, or if he's just trying to pull one over on me."

"Where were you when the fight ended?" Eragon asked curiously.

"Paying a visit to the Great White Round One."

Due to the mass confusion this comment caused, anybody who knew what Percy was talking about decided not to explain.

"Who did you bet on?" Abby asked.

"Korra."

"HEY!"

Percy winced. "Sorry Katniss, but she's the Avatar. You're just a survivalist."

The archer grumbled to herself while Korra looked around proudly. Her smug expression fell, though, when Abby announced the winner.

"Aang won!"

"…what?" Percy and most of the people who hadn't seen the fight stared at the blonde, worried that the basis of those jokes might be true after all.

"Yep!" Abby nodded enthusiastically. "Aang went all 'Avatar State, Yip, Yip!' on Korra and Katniss's butts! It was awesome!"

"I do NOT say 'Avatar State, Yip, Yip!'" Aang continued to mutter darkly about a certain flying bald lady while money was passed around, exchange rates were argued over, and Korra fumed over her current inability to enter the Avatar State herself and finish Katniss for good.

Yeah, lots of tension between those two now. Fun stuff for onlookers though!

"Wait just one minute!" a voice called over the arguing. Max stood. "What do you MEAN that you need to get rid of most of us?"

The crowd grew silent as Ziva and Max stared at each other, waiting for the answer.

"There are far too many of you at the moment," Abby explained as Ziva and Max got into a full blown staring contest. "And so, I will read off a list of names. If your name is not called, go away. We might invite you back in the future, but only if you have a container of chocolate frosting to sacrifice. Otherwise, we're saying goodbye forever." As the characters grumbled about this, Abby pulled a folded sheet of paper out of her back pocket.

"Number One: buy more sporks to defeat the mushrooms with. Number Two: find missing orange sock. Number Three: check FFN inbox for messages. Number Four: practice evil laugh. Number Five –"

"That's your To-Do list, Abby," Ziva cut in, still locked in a staring contest with Max.

Abby looked both ways before carefully folding the paper up again and putting it back in her pocket and pulling out a second list from her other back pocket. This one turned out to be her Christmas wish list (what? Don't you start your Christmas list in June, too?), and the next paper was the study guide from her Biology final exam. Several minutes and papers later, she finally found the correct list, which was written on her arm in blue marker.

"Those Staying," she read off, "Harry Potter, Avatar Aang, Avatar Korra, Percy Jackson, Darth Vader, Eragon Shadeslayer, Anakin Skywalker, Frodo Baggins, Maximum Ride, Severus Snape, Katniss Everdeen, Firestar, Gollum, Fire Lord Zuko, Ziva Lou and me. Those Not Staying: go away. Now."

"How come they get to stay and we have to leave?" someone shouted.

"Because, they are more awesome than you. Now, didn't I tell you to GO AWAY!" Abby yelled back. Everyone but those on the list left, with much grumbling and dark looks.

"Excellent," Abby cackled, rubbing her hands together. "To avoid confusion, I'll just tell everybody what fandoms you belong to now."

"Tell who?" Zuko asked.

Abby pretended not to hear.

"From the Harry Potter Fandom we have: Harry Potter (obviously) and Severus Snape." The two characters exchanged dark looks. "From the Avatar Universe Without Blue People we have: Aang, Zuko, and Korra. From Percy Jackson and the Olympians we have: Percy Jackson."

"Why am I all alone?"

"Shut up, Percy." Abby said cheerfully before continuing. "From Star Wars we have: Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker. Ooh, the tension!" She cackled a little. "From the Inheritance Cycle, we just have Eragon. From Lord of the Rings, we have: Frodo Baggins and the creepy critter known as Gollum. Don't give him any jewelry. From the Maximum Ride Fandom, we have: Maximum Ride."

"Ha! I'm not the only one here without friends and/or enemies!"

"Again, Percy, shut up. Katniss Everdeen is from the Hunger Games series, and Firestar is from the Warrior Cats fandom. Did I miss anyone?"

"You forgot us. We're fanfiction writers," Ziva pointed out, looking away from Max. "Gosh darn it!" she shouted as she realized her mistake. "You blinked, didn't you?"

"So did you!" Max argued.

As the two began to bicker, Abby smiled cheerfully at the audience, which looked very strange since neither she or anyone else could actually see them and so she ended up smiling at a napkin dispenser.

"This chapter is getting too long without being very helpful, so I'm going to end it right –"

**000**

**Ziva: ha ha, I ended it before she could finish her sentence. That's going to bug her to no end!**

**Hey! You know what you can do to annoy Abby even more? Start your reviews with 'Dear Ziva' or something similar. Because she loves reviews and making up answers to the questions in the 'Dear Abby' column in the newspaper – which gets very annoying, as she does it loudly.**

**So, you know, review! Tips on crossovers will be appearing next chapter, I promise!**


	5. Getting to the Good Stuff

**My friends…I am sorry. I haven't updated in far too long!**

**I blame the Avengers. And a little bit of blame must be shoved onto the X-Men. And the Fantastic Four.**

**You see, I have recently become a huge Marvel Comics/Movies/Shows fan. Like, stay-up-until-midnight-watching-X-Men-Evolution-an d-reading-Avengers/F4/XM-fanfics huge. As huge as I used to be about the Harry Potter fandom, in other words. **

**YEAH! CHRIS EVANS! CAP AND TORCH! WOOT WOOT! XD XD XD XD XD XD XD**

**Shut up, Ziva! We BOTH got hooked on Marvel when 'The Avengers' came out, but she really got hooked on Chris Evans, aka Steve Rogers, aka Captain America. He also played Johnny Storm, the Human Torch, in 'Fantastic 4' a few years ago.**

**Anyways. Thanks for the reviews!**

**Too many fandoms and real people to name them all. I own none of it. Except me.**

**On with the story!**

**000**

"Abby! Abby! Abby!"

As what usually happens when someone runs at her screaming, Abby grabbed the nearest weapon and dropped into a defensive crouch she was pretty sure she learned by watching too many Avatar reruns. Seeing that the person running towards her was only Ziva, she tightened her grip on the weapon. Ziva had tackled her too many times for Abby's guard to be let down now.

"Abby! Look!" Ziva shoved a pile of papers under her friend's nose. "I've got fans!" She then noticed what was in Abby's hand. "Were you going to stab me with a blue pen?"

"Possibly. Wait, what? Fans? Let me see that!" the blonde grabbed the papers and began shuffling through them. Of the four papers, two were addressed 'Dear Ziva'. "Ha! I've got one too!" She triumphantly held one that said 'Dear Abby' above her head. "And so does Gollum…weird."

"Think fast!" Ziva yelled, chucking the paper at the creature's head. He hissed at her and ran away with the paper clutched in his grubby hands.

"Hey! This one is addressed to both of us!" Abby pointed out. "From Melody Sparrow! It says 'Dear Ziva', and then down here it says 'Dear Abby'! Ha! In your FACE!"

"Ooh, she's 'trolling' us!" Ziva said, scanning the rest of the letter. "What's that mean?"

"Stalking, I think?" Abby shrugged. "How am I supposed to know? I don't Tumblr!"

"What do gymnastics have to do with anything?"

"What?"

"You people are all crazy," Korra said with a shake of her head and a sigh as she walked past. "And aren't you supposed to be telling people how to write good crossovers?"

"Aren't _you_ supposed to be curing people who's bending was taken away?" Ziva shot back.

"I _was_, until you dragged me here!" she shot them a glare that would have made Katara proud (oh, come on, you know that in a glare contest, Katara would totally beat Zuko!) and stormed away.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Abby asked her redheaded friend excitedly.

"We lock Zuko and Katara in a room together and wait for the glaring contest and Zutara to begin?"

"What? No. Besides, I like Hatara!" Abby rolled her eyes. "No, I think we should actually do something educational that will help writers in this chapter!"

"Like what? And what's 'Hatara'?"

"Haru and Katara. I think it's also called Kataru. Well, Fyre and her gang of crazy authors always do bolded lists in 'Fyre's Guide to Creativity'," Abby mused, "I don't want to rip her off completely, so we'll just change it up a bit!"

(In the midst of a laser tag game somewhere, Fyre Elaine suddenly felt really grateful without knowing why. Shrugging it off as just another reason why she was weird, she continued blasting little lasers at Azula.)

"How so?" Ziva asked. "And don't say by singing! I know you just saw 'Pitch Perfect' a few days ago!"

Abby pouted slightly. "But…I want to be Fat Amy…and get shot with Mexican fast food at a gas station…"

"No singing," Snape sneered as he walked past. "It annoys me as much as –"

"BOTHER! BOTHER! BOTHER!" Harry and Percy yelled, running up to Snape.

"Get away from me, you miscreants!" Snape said loudly (he never really yells…) as he Apparated away, Percy and Harry running off to find him again.

"Did you show Harry and Percy the 'Potter Puppet Pals'?" Ziva asked Abby, who was looking far too pleased with everything.

"Yes. Yes I did. And they took the message to heart!" she cackled and rubbed her hands together. "Now to show them 'A Very Potter Musical'…"

"Right, I'm taking over before anything else happens," Ziva sighed, pulling out a notebook and pen.

How To Start a Good Crossover

Figure out exactly which fandoms you're going to use, and when they are going to come into contact with each other. Is it going to be the first chapter, or the fifth? Are some characters being transported into a new world or have they been there all along? When in the canon stories will the two fandoms meet? If you aren't clear on the details, your readers will only get more and more confused!

What characters are you going to focus on? Remember, just because there are two or three main characters doesn't mean you have to focus all your attention on them! Plenty of good stories are based on minor characters, people and animals that don't appear as often in canon, or maybe even they're only in a single scene. This is actually a very good tactic, as the less-known a character is, the more flexibility you have with their personality and history. If you need ideas, Google the characters you're thinking about focusing on or look up other fanfics based around them.

Are there any pairings in your story? If so, what are they and who are they? How did they get together? What is their history? Their attraction to one another? Their relationship status is important too – are they just holding hands right now, or has he gotten to second base? Even 'anti-pairings' can be vitally important – who does she hate? Does he have a rival? Who or what are your characters fighting against? **(Bet you never thought of the plot as being one big pairing/anti-pairing between the protagonist and antagonist!)**

WHY ARE YOU WRITING THIS STORY? Of course, the obvious reasons include satisfying your own curiosity, making fans happy, expressing yourself, yadda, yadda, yadda. But really, what are the main points you're trying to make? Are you trying to convince people that your One True Pairing is the best there is? Or are you crusading against some comment another fan made? Or maybe you're toying with an Original Story Idea and want to try out some plot ideas in a more comfortable zone: FFN. In any case, if you know WHY your writing, you'll find it much easier to actually DO IT.

"Four points is good enough for now, right?" Ziva asked as she finished writing and capped her pen. "Right? Abby?" Looking around, she noticed that she was alone, Abby having joined Percy and Harry's quest to bother Snape all day.

"Ditched again!" Ziva cried dramatically. "This is starting to feel too much like our last Barnes & Noble trip, when she left me stranded among the biographies to go find the new Kristen Cashore book." Realizing all over again that no one was there to hear her, she facepalmed and muttered something about needing to stop talking to herself as she walked away to find other people.

(Meanwhile, in GOLLUM'S LAIR (also known as the janitor's closet by the men's room)…!)

"What isss its?" Gollum hissed as he examined the paper the red-haired girl had thrown at him. "Its not mine Precious, but maybe it will lead Gollum to mine Precious, will tell me how to get Precious back from the bad Hobbitses, yesss, the bad Hobbitses that took Precious away and hurt Gollum with the bad pain rope, yesss…"

His mind slowly worked out the meaning of the words on the page, and he couldn't hold back the raspy cackle the burst from his thin chest. "Thisss…Sssandy wants to give us ringsss, _Gollum!_ She must have mine Precious! And Gollum will get Precious back, yesss, we will gets it _back_!"

**000**

**And, DONE! Whew! It took me far too long to write that. FAR. TOO. LONG. And I'm sorry. But maybe some new reviews will spur me on to more writing-moods!**

**Oh, and Sandy/Waves Crash/Werefaerie (Sorry, forgot how to spell your last penname! FGTC buddies For The Win!)? You may want to watch your back. Gollum seems kind of intent on stealing your jewelry, and we all know how persistent the little bugger can be.**


End file.
